The purpose of this study is to see how many any people will have an undetectable amount to HIV in the blood(less than 200 copies/ml) by week 24; see if these drugs are safe to take in combination and how well they are tlerated. This studyt will use the following anti-HIV drugs teh are FDA-approved: saquinavir (SQV), nelfinavir (NFV) adn indinavir (IDV). IN addition, the study will use amprenavir (APV) abacavir (ABC), adefovir dipivoxil ADV) and efavirenz (EFV). which are investigational anti-HIV drugs (not approved by the FDA.)